thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Mario: The Ultimate Challenge
Paper Mario: The Ultimate Challenge, concepted by user blackyoshistar, is a sequel to the Paper Mario series. It has the same controls as Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Plot Chapter 0: The Attack Peach invites Mario to her castle for some cake. Mario goes to her castle and sees her standing outside. All of a sudden, Bowser and Kammy koopa appear and attack the castle. Mario fights Kammy and Kammy falls. Bowser collects her and activates a device that seals Toad Town in a force-field. He flies off, leaving Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, and all of Toad Town trapped. Toadsworth informs Mario of a secret path under Toad Town that he should be able to escape through. Mario jumps into the sewers to find help. Chapter 1: Dragons in Dungeons Mario emerges from the tunnels on the other side of the force-field, in Flora Path. He runs west, to Flora Village. At the entrance, he encounters a strange creature calling himself King Fuzzy. Mario defeats him and enters the village. The entire village is distraught, but refuse to tell Mario why. Mario speaks to the mayor, Goomblissa, and discovers that there have been recent disappearances in the village. Several Miners, working in Peril Cave to the West, have disappeared. A search party of twelve, including Goomblissa's husband, Goomberton, was sent to investigate, but they disappeared as well. Rumours have begun to spread of a dragon residing in the cave. Mario offers to investigate in the condition that Flora Village aid in the Toad Town issue. Goomblissa's daughter Goombalicia overhears and demands to come along and help her father. She refuses to take no for an answer, so Goomblissa allows her to go along. Mario and Goombalicia enter the cave and work their way down. In the deepest sanctum of the cave, Mario and Goombalicia discover the dragon: a Garchomp! Mario and Goombalicia battle the Garchomp and defeat it. The duo discover the missing villagers, among them Goomberton. Goomberton shows them a strange altar room where there lie two floating gems: one gold and one black. Thinking they may be useful, Mario takes them. Goombalicia is able to reason with her parents so that they allow her to travel with Mario. With that, the duo returns to Toad town. Princess Peach watches out her window to Bowser's Castle, wishing Mario luck. Bowser prepares to take Toad Town hostage when he realizes that he has sealed himself out! the only person who can deactivate the spell is kammy, and she is incapacitated from her fight with Mario. Luigi sits at home, thinking about everything he and Mario have done. How Mario is always better that him. Suddenly, he gets an idea and gets to work. Chapter 2: Driest Desert Mario and Goombalicia return to the village and learn from Toadsworth that the jewels they picked up are balance crystals, which protect various sections of the Mushroom Kingdom from entropy. they always exist in pairs: positive and negative. The positive represents all that is good, and the negative represents all that is evil. Moving the crystals does not cause any negative effect, unless the two representing an area are separated, shortly after which the protected area will collapse. Toadsworth believes that the gems may be the key to dispelling the force-field. He explains that the next pair is located in Dune Desert to the North. Heading through the sewers, Goombalicia and Mario head to Dune village. They leave the village to Dune Desert, where they discover a Dry Bones being harassed by three pokeys: Red Pokey, Green Pokey, and Blue Pokey, the Pokey Squad. Mario and Goombalicia beat them in a fight and they run away. The Dry Bones introduces himself as Dry Bert, an archaeologist who has searched for the tomb of Dry Queen Ruina for 569 years. He agrees to join the heroes on their endeavour in exchange for helping him uncover Ruina's tomb. The trio travel through the desert and uncover Ruina's tomb. They enter, and in the deepest section lies Queen Ruina... and two more balance Crystals! Ruina is reanimated and attacks the group. The heroes fend her off and grab the crystals, then run off. Back at the castle, Peach analyzes myths and rumours about the crystals, which Toadsworth informed her about. Peach, reading through a book, discovers that Bowser's castle houses a pair of the jewels! She decides she must inform Mario as soon as he returns, and waits for him. Bowser finds that Kammy has made a full recovery. She casts a spell on Bowser to boost his power. On that note, Bowser rampages down Ash Road, which leads to Toad Town, and jumps into the sewers. He smashes a boulder that completely blocked the tunnel to Toad Town, and leaps to the surface. Luigi hears commotion outside and discovers that Bowser is attacking Toad Town. He attempts to stop Bowser, but is swatted aside like a bug. Bowser steals Princess Peach and jumps back through the sewers and dashes to his castle. Luigi, fuming with rage, runs back home, to a sewing machine, where he begins to work. Chapter 3: Old Enemies Mario and company return to Toad Town, where Toadsworth informs them that Bowser has attacked. Without a thought, the group jumps into the sewers and heads East. They surface on Ash Road, where they head into Dark Land. At the edge of Bowser's castle, the team finds the Guardian Koopa, a Koopa in thick armour holding a spear. They defeat him and he runs away crying. The team enters the Castle and works their way around Bowser's traps. In the dungeon, the group finds koopelle, a rebel Koopa who joins the team. On the roof of the castle, they find Bowser, chasing Peach, trying to get her to marry him. He spots Mario and challenges him to a fight for Peach. Mario wins, and Peach shows him to the basement, where another pair of crystals awaits. The group obtains the crystals and head back to Toad Town. Back at Toad Town, Peach uses the crystals to lower the barrier over Toad Town. She thanks Mario and heads back to her castle. Kammy takes Bowser to his room and casts healing spells on him. Bowser, angered, vows to destroy Mario... sometime. Luigi exits his house, holding a bag. He travels to the southern section on town and activates a strange device. After activating it, a strange temple rises from the ground. Luigi enters the temple. Chapter 4: Mystery Toadsworth goes to Mario's house and informs him that a temple has surfaced in Toad Town. He believes it may be the revered "Mystery Temple" of ancient tales. Mario and group enter the temple to investigate, and discover that it is impossibly large on the inside. The group explores the mazelike temple, and encounters a mysterious Toad named Mr. Mystere. He challenges the group to the rite of battle. Mario wins and Mystere is indebted to him and joins his team. Along the way, the group meets a squad of ROBs led by the green ROB Virium. Mario and friends battle virium, and his body explodes, revealing that he is not in fact a ROB, but a disembodied ROB head with wires for "feet". He flees. Soon thereafter, Mario and co. discover another set of crystals. Before they can obtain them, Luigi jumps out of the shadows and grabs the negative crystal. He announces that he's tired of living in Mario's shadow and is turning to the dark side, if it's the only way to get any respect. Mario and Luigi battle and end in a stalemate. Luigi dashes off with the crystal, and the temple begins to succumb to entropy. Mario and friends escape in time to see the temple's collapse. Peach is in her castle, when there is a strange sound. Peach dashes to the window to discover that the entire castle has been torn from the ground and is in midair, stolen by Luigi. Bowser learn's of Luigi's feat, and gets a call from Luigi, asking if he'd like to be Luigi's subordinate. He disagrees, and storms off in a huff. Luigi walks through Peach's castle and finds Peach. He gloats, and tells her that his plan will soon come into effect. Chapter 5: The caves of Glacex Mario and friends come to the realization that Luigi will try to get the other crystals. They learn from Toadsworth that one pair is located in Glacex, a Northeastern icecap. The team heads to ash Road, and, cutting through Fear Manor and battling King Boo, to Glacex. In Glacex City, mario and Co. encounter a young Blizzard named Milly. She intimidates Mario into letting her join the party. After leaving Glacex city, they move across the Glacex fields, battling the Pokey squad on the way, to the Ice Cave, guarded by the Guardian koopa, who is sporting wings. the group fights through the Ice Cave, and encounters Slipice, an oversized Freezie. They defeat him and collest the crystals before returning to Toad Town. Peach sneaks through the castle and discovers Luigi, then eavesdrops on his phone conversation, hearing him make some kind of deal. Bowser walks into Kammy's room to discover her packing. She tells him that she, and several of Bowser's minions, have agreed to work under Luigi as henchmen. Shocked, Bowser storms away. Luigi begins to pour the dark energy of his crystal into Peach's castle, expanding it and surrounding it with a dark lair. Chapter 6: Deception Toadsworth informs the group that the next crystals are in the Electrode region, which is completely sealed off. However, there is a reliable helicopter pilot who will fly the group across to the region. The team enters the helicopter, and after flying for as while, start to wonder why the flight is taking so long. They discover that the pilot has been replaced with two of Bowser's ex-minions. They are then dropped from the aircraft. the team lands on Volca Flare Island, which is a remote island inhabited by a civilisation of Yoshis and Cheep-Cheeps, currently in a state of panic over a teenager named Chipchip, who has fallen ill. He is believed to have been cursed by the deity Flaron. The group collects several ingredients for a cure in the jungle, encountering Kammy on the way, and they heal Chipchip, who allies himself with Mario. The islanders still believe that Flaron is wrathful, and Mario and friends decide to investigate. They enter Volca Volcano, and discover Flaron, a massive stone beast who is apparently insane. He attacks Mario and friends, who fight back and calm Flaron, who takes on a docile form. Flaron explains that he was enraged because Volca Flare's negative crystal has been stolen. The group quickly takes the positive crystal and flees before the island's collapse. Chipchip carries everyone over the water back to Toad Town. Peach sees Luigi leaving the castle. She attempts to take his two crystals, but is caught and stopped by Kammy. Bowser, distraught, calls up Luigi and agrees to serve under him. Luigi arrives at the Toad Town Harbour, where he meets a ROB on a large boat. He claims to have a proposition for Virium, and sails off. Chapter 7: The Power of Virium The heroes arrive at Toad Town harbour, and they find a large ship awaiting. Toadsworth is aboard the ship, and he explains that the ship's captain has agreed to take them to the Electrode region. The group is hesitant, especially considering the last time they were offered a ride to Electrode, and that the captain is a ROB, just like those the heroes encountered at the Mystery temple. The ship brings them to Electrode Village, where the Mayor explains that an opressive ruler - none other than Virium - is dominating the entire region, and charging massive taxes. Mario and company decide to hit two birds with one stone and stop Virium while seeking out the crystals. The team heads through Electrode Valley, encountering the Guardian Koopa (with a spiked helmet) and Virium's ROB henchman, Ririal. In the southernmost portion of Electrode Valley lies the great gap, a mechanical castle located underground. The group enters the gap, and they find Virium at the bottom. After a short battle, Virium is exhausted, and he overtakes the body of Mario's current companion to manipulate them in battle. Mario defeats his controlled companion, and Virium loses his grip. Mario takes the positive crystal, but Virium gets the negative crystal and runs. Mario and friends flee before the great gap collapses. With Electrode Village safe, the heroes return to Toad Town and prepare to attack Luigi. Peach overhears Luigi talking about a conference and decides to eavesdrop. Bowser, with a new uniform, prepares himself for Luigi's conference. Luigi confers with Bowser, Kammy, Virium, and the Guardian Koopa. They realize that Mario is coming and decide to prepare themselves for battle. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Challenge Mario and his allies use the positive crystals to breach Luigi's Castle and storm in. No sooner have they entered than has Bowser stolen All of the negative crystals, running off. Mario and friends proceed through the castle, battling the Pokey Squad, Guardian Koopa, Kammy, and Bowser. They find Peach, and she guides them to the roof, where Luigi awaits. He absorbs all of the negative crystals, as the Mushroom Kingdom collapses. Mario is beaten back easily, until Peach advises him to beat Luigi at his own game. Mario absorbs the positive crystals, and he, his companions, and Luigi take to the skies for an epic final battle. Mario wins, and Luigi releases all of the Negative energy inside him. Mario is angry, but Peach convinces him to forgive Luigi. The two brothers reunite, the crystals are returned, the Mushroom Kingdom reforms, and Peach's Castle returns to the ground. Enemies Enemies who possess flight cannot be harmed by land-based attacks. Spiked enemies damage Mario and friends if they attempt to use a jumping attack. Status Effects are special conditions which can be inflicted on the heroes, or other enemies. Enemies on the Ceiling are immune to most attacks. If the Ceiling or Flight sections are listed as "Partial", the enemy possesses the quality, but it can be removed. See also: Paper Mario: The Ultimate Challenge/Enemy Categories for other information, such as organisations of enemies based on their stats. Heroes -Mario- Jump: 1+1/2+2/3+3/4+4 Spin Jump: 2+3/ 3+5/ 4+7 Super jump: 6+5/ 8+7 Magic Jump: 9+8+7 Hammer: 2/4/6/8 Super Hammer: 7/9/11 Ultra Hammer: 11/13 Mega Hammer: 17 Mario may also utilize various special techniques, such as the Sleep Stomp, that function like standard attacks but also have special effects. -Mario's Special Abilities- Earth Swallow Solar Blast Dark Turn Mystery Force Frost Envelop Water Soak Shock Light Force -Goombalicia- Headbonk: 1+1/ 2+2/ 3+3 Tattle (Field Move) Multibonk: 2+1 etc./ 3+ 2+1 etc. Aiding Cheer -Dry Bert- Bone Toss (field move): 2/3/4 False Death Heal Resurrect -Koopelle- Shell Toss (field Move): 2/3/4 Power Shell: 4/5/6 Super Shell: 7/9 Shell Bomb: 12 -Mr. mystere- Shuriken: 2/3/4 Dash (field Move): 3/4/5 Hide Steal -Milly- Snowball: 2/3/4 Ice Breath (field Move): 4/5/6 Mega Snowflake: 6/8 Hail -Chipchip- Squirt: 2/3/4 Dive (Field Move) Flood: 7/8 Hyper Ram: 9 Bosses Items Healing Items *'Mushroom:' Restores 5 HP *'Super Mushroom:' Restores 10 HP *'Ultra Mushroom:' Restores 50 HP *'Gradual Mushroom:' Restores HP over time *'Life Shroom:' Restores a fainted character with 10 HP *'Super Life Shroom:' Restores a fainted character with 20 HP *'Dried Shroom:' Restores 1 HP FP-Boosting Items *'Honey Syrup:' Restores 5 FP *'Maple Syrup:' Restores 10 FP *'Jammin' Jelly:' Restores 50 HP *'Slow Syrup:' Restores FP over time *'Contingent Syrup:' Grants the player 10 temporary Flower Points, allowing them to go over the maximum FP. Attack Items *'Fire Flower:' Does 3 Fire Damage to all enemies *'POW Block:' Does 2 Quake Damage to all Ground and Ceiling enemies *'Earth Quake:' Does 5 Quake Damage to all Ground and Ceiling enemies *'Fright Mask:' Scares away weak enemies *'HP Drain:' Steals 5 HP from an enemy and gives it to Mario or his friend *'Ice Storm:' Does 3 Ice Damage to all enemies and freezes them *'Thunder Bolt:' Does 5 Electricity Damage to one enemy *'Thunder Rage:' Does 5 Electricity Damage to all enemies *'Shooting Star:' Does 6 damage to all enemies *'Water Ball:' Does 5 Water Damage to one enemy *'Fire Burst:' Attacks all enemies six times, dealing 1 Fire Damage each time *'Shell Shock:' Does 5 Damage to all Ground enemies *'Magnet Burst:' Destroys a Robotic enemy *'Tornado Burst:' Does 4 Damage to all Air enemies Status-Related Items *'Tasty Tonic: '''Cures all atatus ailments *'Volt Shroom:' Electrifies Mario or his ally *'Poison Mushroom:' Poisons Mario or his ally *'Ruin Powder:' Confuses Enemies *'Spite Pouch:' Makes Mario or his ally Spiteful *'Stop Watch:' Paralyses enemies *'Hot Sauce:' Makes Mario or his ally Charged *'Boo's Sheet:' Makes Mario or his ally Invisible *'Repel Cape:' Makes Mario or his ally Dodgy *'Courage Shell:' Boosts Mario's DEF or that of his ally *'Power Punch:' Boosts Mario's ATK or that of his ally *'Mini Mr. Mini:' Lower's an enemy's ATK *'Mr. Softener:' Lower's an enemy's DEF *'Dizzy Dial:' Makes enemies Dizzy *'Sleepy Sheep:' Makes enemies fall Asleep *'Bone-in Cut:' Double's a character's ATK for two turns *'Evil Charm:' Gives an enemy Bad Luck *'Sinister Mist:' Poisons enemies *'Lava Spray:' Burns enemies *'Magical Contingency:' If both Mario and his ally are Frozen, Paralysed, or Asleep, Magical Contingency instantly cures them both Exotic Items *'Goomnut (Flora Path):' Restores 3 HP and 2 FP *'Dune Durian (Dune Desert):' Restores 6 HP *'Pebble (Dune Desert):' Does 2 damage to an enemy *'Turtley Leaf (Ash Road):' Restores 6 FP *'Old Gateau (Fear Manor):' Cures all status ailment *'Mystic Egg (Toad Town Harbour):' Restores 7 HP *'Whacka Bump (Volca Flare Island):' Restores 25 HP and 25 FP *'Keel Mango (Volca Flare Jungle):' Restores 5 HP *'Coconut (Volca Flare Jungle):' Restores 5 FP *'Volca Pineapple (Volca Flare Jungle):' Restores 5 HP and 5 FP *'Volcanic Rock (Volca Volcano Interior):' Burns all characters in a fight, including the heroes *'Peachy Peach (Electrode Village):' Restores 3 FP *'Cake Mix:' Restores 4 FP Other Items *'Mystery:' Duplicates the effect of a random item *'Inn Coupon:' Allows Mario to stay in an inn for free *'Item Coupon:' Lets Mario buy an item for half price *'Gold Bar:' Can be sold for 100 coins *'Gold Bar x3:' Can be sold for 300 coins *'Point Swap:' Switches HP and FP Badges Any Badge with the suffix "P" has a similar effect to the normal badge, applied to Mario's ally Stat-Related Badges *'Damage Dodge:' If Mario guards against an attack, the damage taken is reduced by 2 *'Damage Dodge P''' *'Defend Plus:' Boosts Mario's DEF by 1 *'Defend Plus P' *'Defensive Dodge:' Mario has a boosted DEF for the first three turns *'Defensive Dodge P' *'Flower Saver:' Mario's attacks cost 1 less FP *'Flower Saver P' *'FP Plus:' Boosts Mario's FP by 5 *'Happy Flower:' Mario Restores FP slowly during battle *'Happy Heart:' Mario Restores HP slowly during battle *'Happy Heart P' *'HP Plus:' Boosts Mario's HP by 5 *'HP Plus P' *'Hyper Rush:' If Mario is in Peril, he automatically superguards against physical attacks *'Hyper Rush P' *'Last Stand:' If Mario is in Danger, he takes half damage from attacks *'Last Stand P' *'Mega Rush:' If Mario is in Peril, his ATK is boosted by 5 *'Mega Rush P' *'P-Down, D-Up:' Reduces Mario's ATK by 1 and Boosts his DEF by 1 *'P-Down, D-Up P' *'P-Up, D-Down:' Reduces Mario's DEF by 1 and Boosts his ATK by 1 *'P-Up, D-Down P' *'Power Plus:' Boosts Mario's ATK by 1 *'Power Plus P' *'Power Rush:' If Mario is in Danger, his ATK is boosted by 2 *'Power Rush P' *'Strong Start:' Mario has a boosted ATK for the first three turns *'Strong Start P' Jump Badges *'Gravity Jump:' Gives Mario a new attack which lets him hit spiked aerial enemies from underneath *'Multibounce:' Gives Mario a new attack which hits all Ground and Air enemies *'Power Bounce:' Gives Mario a new attack which attacks repeatedly *'Power Jump:' Gives Mario a new, powerful attack *'Quake Jump:' Gives Mario a new attack which hits all Ground and Ceiling enemies *'Shrink Stomp:' Gives Mario a new attack which reduces enemy ATK *'Sleepy Stomp:' Gives Mario a new attack which puts enemies to Sleep *'Soft Stomp:' Gives Mario a new attack which reduces enemy DEF *'Tornado Jump:' Gives Mario a new attack which hits all Air enemies *'Ultra Jump:' Gives the heroes a new attack where both Mario and his ally sacrifice a turn and use a Jump attack at the same time Hammer Badges *'Curse Hammer:' Gives Mario a new attack which gives enemies Bad Luck *'Double-Edged Hammer:' Gives Mario a new, incredibly powerful attack which damages Mario as much as it damages his target *'Fire Drive:' Gives Mario a new attack which deals Fire Damage and Burns enemies *'Gold Hammer:' Gives Mario a new attack which earns money from hurting enemies *'Hammer Throw:' Gives Mario a new attack which can hurt flying and ceiling enemies *'Head Rattle:' Gives Mario a new attack which confuses enemies *'Ice Smash:' Gives Mario a new attack which Freezes enemies *'Piercing Blow:' Gives Mario a new attack which Pierces Defence *'Power Smash:' Gives Mario a new, powerful attack *'Quake Hammer:' Gives Mario a new attack which hits all Ground and Ceiling enemies Technique Badges *'Bump Attack:' Mario can defeat weaker enemies without conflict by walking into them *'Charge:' Mario can use the Charge technique to Charge his power *'Charge P' *'Guard Boost:' When Mario uses his Guard Technique, his DEF is boosted by 2 *'Guard Boost P' *'Ice Power:' Mario takes 1 less damage when being attacked by fire-based attacks, and can jump on Fire enemies like Podoboos without taking damage *'Quick Change:' Mario can change partners without using up a turn *'Spike Shield:' Mario can jump on Spiked enemies without being hurt (doesn't work against Fire enemies like Podoboos) *'Super Appeal:' Mario earns more Star Power when appealing *'Super Appeal P' Item Badges *'Double Dip:' Mario can use two items per turn *'Double Dip P' *'Flower Finder:' Enemies are more likely to drop Flowers after battle *'Heart Finder:' Enemies are more likely to drop Hearts after battle *'Item Hog:' Enemies are more likely to drop items after battle *'Money Money:' Enemies drop more coins after battle *'Mushroom Madman:' All enemies have a 10% chance of dropping Mushrooms after battle *'Mystery Madman:' All enemies have a 25% chance of dropping Mysteries after battle *'Mystery Master:' Gives Mario a new technique which turns one of his items into a Mystery *'Refund:' Mario earns back 75% of the price of each item used Status Effect Badges *'Close Call:' If Mario is in Danger, he becomes Dodgy *'Close Call P' *'Cold Field:' Mario cannot be burned *'Cold Field P' *'Feeling Fine:' Protects Mario from Status Effects *'Feeling Fine P' *'Lucky Day:' Mario can't be given Bad Luck *'Lucky Day P' *'Lucky Start:' Mario starts battle with a random positive Status Condition *'Pretty Lucky:' Enemies occasionally miss Mario *'Pretty Lucky P' *'Return Postage:' Mario is always Spiteful *'Zap Tap:' Mario is always Electrified Easter Egg Badges *'Attack FX A:' Mario's attacks sound like Crickets *'Attack FX B:' Mario's attacks sound like Quacking Ducks *'Attack FX C:' Mario's attacks sound like Laughter *'Attack FX D:' Mario's attacks sound like Bowser's Roar *'Attack FX E:' Mario's attacks sound like Pigs Squealing *'Classic Emblem:' Turns Mario's shirt Blue and his overalls Red *'F Emblem:' Turns Mario's shirt White and his overalls Red *'Gloom Badge:' Turns Goombalicia Blue *'L Emblem:' Turns Mario's shirt Green *'Slow Go:' Mario is prevented from running *'W Emblem:' Turns Mario's shirt Yellow and his overalls Purple Shops ''Main article: Paper Mario: The Ultimate Challenge/Shops '' Category:Mario game Category:RPG Category:Sequels Category:Wii Category:Games Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Ultimate Challenge